A Different Wedding Night
by Jane McAvoy
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding night doesn't go quite according to plan.


**Summary: **Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding night doesn't go quite according to plan.

**A/N: **Here is my contribution to all the wedding-related stories. Inspired by J. Metropolis' great writing.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Tangled.

* * *

><p>What an eventful wedding day full of royal excess, extravagance and wild shenanigans. Lots of eating, dancing, grinning and merrymaking. Lots of cake and champagne. Probably one too many for Rapunzel as she relished in the way the bubbles from the sparkly drink would tickle her nose, and had asked for a second and even third glass. Eugene and Rapunzel finally arrived at their alone time after thanking and bidding farewell to the endless list of guests and wishing the King and Queen a good night.<p>

Eugene eagerly carried a very giddy Rapunzel across their bedroom threshold and placed her down on their marriage bed. They stared at each other for a brief second, neither quite believing that they were now married, before he leaned over to kiss her fervently. A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"What?" grinned Eugene.

"It's nothing. I'm just...so happy," replied Rapunzel.

"Me, too." Eugene smiled back and kissed her again.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, which was promptly followed by an, "Oh, hi Pascal."

"What the-...How did he get in-...I thought we had made alternative sleeping arrangements for Pascal tonight," said Eugene while trying to stifle his frustration.

"Oh Eugene, Pascal only wants to say good night." Rapunzel reached for her chameleon friend from his perch on Eugene's shoulder.

"Fine. Good night. Thanks for stopping by. Now, I will graciously see Pascal out the door." Eugene scooped up Pascal in his hand as Rapunzel smiled and waved sweetly to the chameleon before Eugene stomped towards the door.

Eugene placed Pascal outside on the marbled floor of the hallway, saying sternly, "Good night."

Pascal looked up with an almost forlorn expression, one in which Eugene had never seen him wear before. Sudden realization dawned on Eugene. This day was a momentous event for Pascal as well. This was probably one of the first (and many nights) Pascal would be spending away from Rapunzel. It was like watching a parent letting go of their grown child into the world.

Eugene groaned. Sure, he felt for the frog, but this was his and Rapunzel's wedding night. A night he had waited (very patiently, if he may add) for over a year and no person or animal was going to get in the way. But, he had never seen Pascal look so plain sad. Crouching down, Eugene said, "Hey buddy, thanks for everything today. And don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Pascal smirked back, _You better_.

Eugene's expression softened and he gently rubbed his thumb on Pascal's head in reassurance. Pascal finally felt satisfied with the gesture and Eugene watched him disappear down the hallway before closing (and locking) the bedroom door. Turning around to face his bride, he said smoothly, "Alone at last. Now where were we...," only to be answered by the rhythmic, deep breathing of a princess fast asleep.

With a few quick strides, Eugene hurried over to their bed. "No, no, no," he muttered. "You've got to be kidding me."

He gently shook Rapunzel's shoulders and called out her name, but she didn't stir. She was out cold and Eugene knew it was a lost cause. The wedding night was officially over. He assessed her sleeping form which was rolled on one side and hugging one of the large, down pillows snugly. Still in her wedding dress, Rapunzel had at least managed to kick off her slippers.

He sighed and ran his fingers lightly through her silky hair. No matter how frustrated he got, he could never be upset with her for too long. It had been an elaborately long day and she had worn herself out; he could understand that. And did one night really matter now that they had the rest of their lives together? She had been that bright ray of light and hope penetrating his rather bleak existence when they met. Together, they filled in what was missing in each other. Their meeting, their courtship, everything about them was unconventional. So he got used to expecting the unexpected. The rush that he got from thieving and pulling off heists was nothing compared to the time he now shared with her. And now they were going to embark on whatever new adventure marriage holds.

He let out a yawn that he'd been holding back and stretched out his tired limbs. He kissed her softly on the forehead before rising from the bed and changing into his sleep pants. Then, he carefully climbed back into bed, snuggled up against her, wrapped an arm across her waist and settled into slumber alongside her.

Sometime in the night, Rapunzel's eyes fluttered open. She knew exactly what time it was; it was about an hour before sunrise and usually the time where she would have to sneak back to her room before the guards or maids realized she was missing. But, wait a minute. This wasn't Eugene's room, or even her room they were in, but the bedchamber they now shared as a married couple. Married? Right, tonight was their wedding night, or what was left of it. And she had fallen asleep before anything even got started. Must have tired herself out from too much dancing or that third glass of champagne. She always got sleepy after getting tipsy from alcohol.

Rapunzel rolled over and saw Eugene's bare back lying next to her, noticing he had changed into his sleepwear. Looking down at herself, she realized with astonishment that she was still in her wedding gown. Her hands quickly covered her mouth to suppress a, "No!...How did I fall asleep?"

Guilt swept over her. She knew that the wedding night was probably all Eugene was looking forward to after the long day, as was she, and she couldn't help but feel like she had let both of them down. But, it was still technically night, right? The sun won't rise until at least an hour from now; there was still time. With one quick movement, she leaped out of bed, and stripped off her wedding gown and undergarments. Then, she practically pounced on top of Eugene and shook him awake. "Eugene, wake up wake up I'm so sorry I fell asleep," she rambled on.

"Huh...Wha-, what the...," Eugene grumbled while startling awake. "Rapunzel? Calm down. It's okay."

She barely mustered another, "I'm so sorry, Eugene," before peppering his face with frantic kisses.

He reached his arms around her back and realized that he was touching bare skin. Squinting his eyes in the moonlight, he confirmed a very naked princess on top of him. A mischievous grin swept across his lips as he said ever so slyly, "Hey, it's alright. Let's just go back to sleep. There's always tomorrow night."

He was a tease, and she knew it, but she still couldn't help feeling guilty. She gently cupped his cheeks with her hands, scooching closer to his face and whispered, "It's still our wedding night...it'll be awhile before the sun rises. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

When she looked at him like that with her spellbinding emerald eyes, all his pretenses immediately fell away. He pulled her down into a deep kiss, tightened his arms around her waist, and in one fell swoop, rolled her over as they surrendered to each other under the sheets.

After it was all said and done, they held each other close as they watched the sun rise from the bedchamber's large bay windows. Rapunzel lifted her head slightly and noticed Eugene was already falling back asleep. His lovely features relaxed and peaceful, not unlike the first time she saw him as he lay unconscious on her tower floor. He was the first man she had met, and he had shown her the world. It didn't take her long to know that he was the only man she would ever want to be with, just like how she knew that those lanterns were always meant for her.

The yellows and oranges of the morning sun glistened along the horizon in its radiant perfection and Rapunzel couldn't help but bask in the pure happiness that surrounded her. She nestled back against the crook of Eugene's shoulder where she knew she belonged, and allowed the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her back to sleep.


End file.
